Systems that provide virtual worlds and/or virtual gaming spaces accessible to a plurality of users for real-time interaction are known. Conventional systems tend to be implemented such that the virtual worlds and/or spaces are provided without a substantial connection to the real world. Instead, these virtual worlds and/or spaces are generally self-contained, and the substance of these worlds and/or spaces tend to be independent from events and conditions in the real world. As such, information and circumstances within the virtual worlds and/or spaces, such as content, virtual conditions, virtual events, etc., tend to be somewhat discrete from goings on in the real, physical, world.
Accessing a conventional virtual world or virtual space is also typically not influenced by conditions and/or events in the real world. The space and/or world (or a specific location in a space and/or world) provided to a user attempting to access a virtual space and/or world may depend on one or more of a number of variables. These variables may include, for example, system defaults, user selection, past game-play, and/or other variables that depend on system and/or user defaults and/or selections. However, conditions or events in the real world (e.g., the physical location of a user, etc.) generally do not impact the virtual space and/or virtual world (or the specific location within a virtual space and/or virtual world) that is initially provided to the user.